galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Birth of a Dairyon
This is the origin story of Aaron, the Last Dairyon. After the death of his son, a wealthy man commissioned the building of a Dairyon, fitted with all of the son's memories, along with other powerful programs. This story is a prequel to The Last of The Kind. Chapter 1: The idea that changed everything The man wept at the funeral. He did not care if he embarrassed himself. He had lost his one and only son. First, his wife, now, his son. As the holy man said the prayers, the coffin was lowered into the ground. "...er toa kritoren poratro pliarnon untaino shouba, turashi nokira ero Norerua kiangra" said the holy man, speaking in the obsolete Ancient Achrisian tongue. "...and may peace come to him in the afterlife, in the hands of the Lord." A few hours later, the father of the dead child retired to his home, a large villa in the outskirts of the city. He was determined to get his son back, even if it cost him his entire hard-earned fortune. When he had calmed down, he began to think. How was he going to get his son back? ---- One week earlier... Thank goodness! The final bell had rung. Aaron Aranori just couldn't wait to get home to his father. He left the school and boarded the aero-bus waiting for him. As the bus travelled through the skyways of the Achriburg megapolis, Aaron wondered how he was going to break the news of his straight-A's report to his father. Aaron's bus then flew up a steep and sharp turning mountain road (it was impossible for the bus to fly straight up, as levitation was caused by the road, not the vehicle), on the way to the street where Aaron lived. Suddenly, an aircar foolishly did a sharp corner turn and swerved straight into the path of the aero-bus, now full of screaming children. The bus swerved to avoid the car, and smashed into the railing of the narrow road, causing the bus to fly right off the road. Aaron, his schoolmates and the bus driver dropped screaming to their deaths. ---- One month later Aaron's father, after thinking hard for over a month, had finally come up with a solution. As the Chief Executive Officer of Dairyon Industries, it was possible that he could try to create the first independently-thinking, emotion-sensing robot. Given the millions of years of experience, Dairyon Industries would be likely to achieve this feat. The prototype would be a replica of his son. Chapter 2: Birth from Death Two years later After two years of back-breaking research and construction, the robot replica of Aaron, the late son of the C.E.O. of Dairyon Industries, was nearly ready for assembly. The last scraps of code were being implemented into his programming, and the father waited patiently for Aaron's reawakening. The robot had been codenamed ESITAI - Emotion-Sensing Independently-Thinking Artificial Intelligence, had been undergoing construction for two years. The C.E.O. watched the project from a window looking into the laboratory. "Enter the code," ordered the chief scientist. The scientist ordered to do so entered the code: "Siris-Dirpion-Sea-\Name-here\Code:45106839.9899909". This would be the code that would activate the Dairyon's programming. Finally, Aaron was ready to be assembled. With the speed of lightning, the Achrisian scientists began to assemble the prototype. In half an hour, Aaron was ready to be activated for the first time. "If you would like to have the honour to activate him...?" asked the Chief Scientist through a microphone. A panel opened on the C.E.O.'s desk behind the window, exposing a button, connected to a spark plug which would activate the Dairyon's power generators. He promptly pressed the button firmly, as if it wouldn't budge if he didn't punch it. Aaron spasmed. The scientists moved back. Aaron's father then moved down to the laboratory to meet his reawakened son. When he got downstairs, Aaron was already awake. "Welcome home, Aar--" the C.E.O. managed to say before being interrupted. "Greetings. I am ESITAI, the latest in Achrisian Dairyon technology. How may I be of service?" asked the robot. "I thought he was going to be my son, not some dimwit primitive Dairyon!" bellowed the C.E.O. "He is, sir," replied the Chief Scientist. "You have to activate his programming." "Inquiry: Where am I?" asked the Dairyon. "You are in a laboratory. This is where you were created. Here, in Dairyon Industries." After taking a moment to process the information, the robot spoke, "Inquiry: What is my purpose?" The scientist said in reply, "You will find out soon enough." The blonde-haired boy, or what looked like a blonde-haired boy, anyway, had a constant smile on his face, as if his mouth was superglued to position. His hair was like normal hair. So was his skin. It felt and acted like normal skin. He stood, realising that he was still connected to a large cable connected to his generators. "Sir, the instructions for activating the Dairyon's programming," said the Chief Scientist to the C.E.O. After taking a good look at the holographic pad, he passed it back to the Scientist, then proceeded to ordered the Dairyon to sit down. He then proceeded to press on the back of his neck. "Does any of this hurt?" asked Aaron's father. "No, sir," replied the Dairyon. He was not Aaron. Not yet. "Okay. I'm gonna say some words. Pay attention to every last one of them. Got it?" "Yes, sir." Sighing, the father recited the short set of words, "Siris...Dirpion...Sea... ..." he paused. "...Aaron." The Dairyon's smile slowly melted away from his face. His unnaturally grey eye colour slowly changed to Aaron's blue eyes. After blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked at the C.E.O., then opened his mouth to say, "...Father?" Everyone cheered at their success. "What happened? I felt like I... was asleep... for a long time..." Aaron said, slowly. "Well, you're awake now, Aaron," replied his father, embracing him. I hope I did not make a mistake... he then thought. I really hope it wasn't. Then, the father and son made their way home. Chapter 3: It was the day before Doomsday... Two years later... "Aaron!" Aaron's father called. "It's time for school! Get up!" "Alright, Father, just a few minutes," replied Aaron in a loud, clear tenor, on the contrary to his usual, pleasant singsong voice. Category:The Legends of the Last Dairyon Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Stories